


My Story

by sequoia1234



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Incest, Insanity, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Love/Hate, Off-screen Relationship(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Family, Real Life, Reality, Relationship(s), Running Away, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, True Love, Truth, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoia1234/pseuds/sequoia1234
Summary: Ever wonder what the life of an author is like, it's a lot more entertaining than most. After all, we have to imagine things other's can't.





	

I live my life in complete darkness, because my parents, the people who are meant to love and care for me most in life took away my one source of light. 

I live in a house with a sister who is older than me by just enough to be prettier than me and smarter than me and better than me in all ways. But yet not enough older than me that what she did when she was my age is fresh in my parents' minds, I have lived in her shadow and when I got straight A's it was expected and even though I struggled with all my classes I still get the telltale, “Kira was better.” 

I found one thing that made me feel loved, one person who understood, one place where I felt light and warmth… sex, my step-brother, his arms. I needed somewhere to go when everything went wrong in my life, I went to him. 

At first, I tried running away to my books and my writing, but nothing helped, school was a living hell where I had to physically and mentally protect myself, and at home, it was worse. So I had no place to relax and just write and think about what’s happened to my life. And then… I found it in my childhood companion, my protector, my savior, my knight in shining armor, my older brother, and he found the same in me. 

I let my grades slip, I stopped caring if my handwriting was perfect, I stopped caring about the fact that my socks didn’t match, and that my hair was a mess, I just stopped caring what everyone thought about me, everyone, but him. He made me feel like I was loved. He made me feel not just pretty, but beautiful. He made me love life, my life. He helped me find my own path to happiness, separate from what everyone said about me and separate from what other people wanted me to be. 

I loved every moment he was inside me, every second we kissed, every instant he looked at me. I loved him. 

But my parents sent him away, said, “He was raping you” and, “It’s not your fault” and my all time favorite, “It’ll get better now.” Well, you know what, it’s been years now, and everything’s just getting worse and worse. I’ve accepted this as my life, that he’s not coming back, that my lover’s gone. But I still have hope that maybe they were right, about all of it, that he just convinced me to do things, that I didn’t have a choice, that things will get better. But this is my life now and I’ll just have to accept it.


End file.
